


Something good can work.

by chanmosphere



Series: Something good can work [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age gap (11 years), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mention of Alcohol and Drugs, Mild Drama, Sebaek - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: It doesn’t matter how hard he has to work for it, Baekhyun always gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun is 22 and Chanyeol is 33.

Baekhyun has always considered himself a smart person, from always getting the higher notes on his classes to having the important ─according to him─ ability to know how to fuck around, drink almost every night and still be able to pass an exam first thing in morning the next day. He can't say he has the best reputation around college, being the victim of rumors flowing around campus about his _looseness_ and the fact that he has, indeed, gotten involved with a lot of his classmates and another lot of his teachers just for the fun of it. Baekhyun isn't a saint and he still can say he's proud of himself. Reputation be damned.

But there's something that has been bothering him lately. Something that has been stirring at his gut like a blender to a milkshake every time he has to step into the Human Sciences building and is not the fact that now Jongdae has taken it on himself to walk with him to class with his never ending blabbering about how he would prefer to jump out of the window of the fourth floor than having to listen another boring lecture. _Be my guest,_ Baekhyun would say and then he would leave him spacing out in the hallway with a roll of his eyes. No, it isn't that. It just so happens that, since _that_ day, Mr. Park hasn't even spared him a glance, not even to acknowledge him when he raises his hand to answer one of his questions, and it's frustrating, so much that Baekhyun feels like pulling on his hair every time that happens.

"I don't know why it bothers you so much." Jongdae says, mouth full of rice and spilling a few crumbles as he speaks. "Ow!" He exclaims, rubbing at the back of his head where Kyungsoo's hand had _accidentally_ smacked him.

"You're disgusting." He glares.

"Is not that I care, is just─"

"Of course, you're so used to your fucks following you around the day after that the fact that Mr. Park is ignoring you is driving you insane." Jongdae points at him with his kimchi stained chopsticks.

"Is not─"

"Admit it, Baek, it bugs the hell out of you to know that Mr. Park has no interest in you, whatsoever." Jongin says. "Was it that good?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It was _that_ good. I'm telling you guys, he's not what he seems to be, at least not during sex."

"He likes it rough?" Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows.

Baekhyun hums. "I wouldn't mind having him all over me again."

"Jesus Baek. We're eating." Kyungsoo aims at him a piece of soggy seaweed.

Baekhyun scoffs and skillfully avoids the piece of food. He stands up and glares at his friend before bending to the side to take his bag and hang it over his shoulder. "It's late, we should get going." He says and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, dropping his chopsticks and imitating Baekhyun, leaving his tray on the table for Jongin to throw it away later.

Thermodynamics isn't exactly Baekhyun's favorite class, it's too easy, he thinks. Theorems and math equations he should have seen on high school, maybe. But he pretty much likes the view. Mr. Shin is the only teacher so far he had given the privilege to fuck him more than once because he can't deny how hot the man is, with how good he is with his dick and all the wonders he can do with that mouth that spit facts about Entropy, Enthalpy and the properties of gases for an hour and a half every Tuesday and Thursday.

Baekhyun licks his lips while the man comes and goes from his desk and the screen explaining the presentation about the Carnot's Theorem. Mr. Shin stops for a moment to give him a discrete and knowing look from above is glasses and Baekhyun grins, silently accepting his proposal.

"And here I thought you were really affected by Mr. Park." Kyungsoo mumbles on his ear from behind.

"It doesn't mean I'm not." Baekhyun mumbles back. "But I won't let this opportunity go either just because some asshole is trying to make my life harder."

Kyungsoo let out a dramatic sigh. "How many times?"

"This would be the fourth." Baekhyun shows him four of his fingers and smirks.

"I thought you had rules."

"You would have to see him naked to understand."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer, but gets interrupted by the soft yet terrifying voice of their teacher. "Do, Byun, the door is right there if you're not interested on being here."

"Sorry, professor." They both say in unison.

Kyungsoo goes back to take notes and Baekhyun continues his exchange of looks with the teacher until the clock on the wall marks the end of the lecture.

"Byun." Mr. Shin says before he can cross the door. Baekhyun smiles to himself and turns around to face his professor.

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk to you about your last advance on the final project."

"Sure."

"Meet me in the Teacher's room after the classes end."

"Yes, sir." He bows his head a little and walks out of the classroom.

Baekhyun waits by the bathrooms, his back leaned against the wall and a few books on his arms, until he's sure the halls are empty and it's safe for him to sneak into the Teacher's room without being seen. He saw Mr. Shin entering just a few minutes ago, and as the minutes went by and the rest of the professors started to finally flow out and leave, Baekhyun's anxiousness increased to a higher levels. He hasn't been with anyone in the past three weeks and that's a lot for someone like him. He needs dick more than he needs food.

He looks down at the watch on his wrist and taps his shoe on the floor a few times. When the last teacher comes out, he rushes his steps and enters de room quickly, closing the door behind him and sighing because this would be much easier if Mr. Shin wasn't too scared take him out of the school for this kind of activities. The risk of being seen together leaving the school’s building is too much for him.

"I thought you weren't coming." He says from the red couch near the window he's sitting out, fixing his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

"I needed to be sure there was no one left." Baekhyun shrugs, leaving his books over the round table and his bag on one of the chairs.

He's fixing his hair and discretely unclasping the first buttons of his white shirt when he feels a pair of hands sliding to his waist and a hot body pressing on his back. He closes his eyes and bites his lip.

"Woohyun..." Baekhyun mumbles.

The man hums as he moves one of his hands further down. "I missed this." He says, his hand cupping Baekhyun's half-hard cock. Baekhyun gasps and tilts his head, giving more space for Woohyun to trail his lips along the pale neck of his skin. "You taste so good." Woohyun mumbles on his ear before biting down on Baekhyun's earlobe, enticing a grunt and making his stomach twitch.

"Could you just... get on with it." Baekhyun asks as he pushes his hips back to press his ass against the professor's erection.

"Impatient, are we?" Woohyun growls as his hands move fast to unbuckle his belt and buttons, sneaking his hand in to give his cock a squeeze. Baekhyun moans and rolls his head back, enjoying the much needed friction.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, letting himself drown in the feeling as the man behind him pushes his hips forward, looking for some kind of relief for himself, but Baekhyun needs more. He pushes Woohyun away so he can turn around and grabs him by his tie to pull him close again, attacking his lips on a hungry kiss that has them both pushing and pulling, rubbing their hips in search of contact and wandering hands on familiar bodies. Woohyun swallows one of Baekhyun's moans the moment he slips his hands inside his pants and kneads at the soft flesh of his ass.

"Take them off." Baekhyun orders his professor, panting and eyes darkening in anticipation. Woohyun grins and takes his lips again, dedicating his hands to fumble with the younger's pants to pull them down.

Baekhyun is feeling his arousal increasing; he can almost feel the thick cock filling his hole. The door of the room cracks open in that moment and both men turn their heads towards the entrance, quickly fixing their clothes. Baekhyun frowns and stops trying to clasp the buttons of his pants again. He can feel the rage piling up in the pit of his stomach because standing below the doorframe is Chanyeol, an eyebrow lifted and an incredulous look marring his face.

"Professor Shin." He says with a mocking tone.

"Park." Woohyun says on a low voice as he finishes with his clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun almost barks

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be going home?" Chanyeol twist his lips.

"None of your business." Baekhyun scowls.

"I'm gonna go." Woohyun intervenes, taking his satchel bag and leaving the room before they could say something else.

Baekhyun doesn't really pay any mind as he submerges himself into a cold-staring contest with Chanyeol. They hear the door of the room closing a second later and it's only then when they dare to break the lock.

"I must say I was keen on not believing the rumors about you. You surprise me every time, Byun." Chanyeol crosses his arms against his chest and moves to sit on the edge of the table.

"Like I said, is none of your business who I am with."

Chanyeol shrugs. "Not that I care either, but you're being stupid."

Baekhyun frowns, his blood boiling and feeling the anger climbing up his throat. He doesn't need to hear all that bullshit, so he takes his bag and his books with the intentions of making a bee line out of that place, but Chanyeol is faster by grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back to face him.

"He's a married man, Baekhyun. You should be careful."

Baekhyun seems to hesitate for a moment, he knew that small detail, but Woohyun had assured him that things with his husband weren't going so well and a small fling wouldn't hurt anyone.

"How did you know I was here, anyway?" He says instead. Chanyeol lets go of his arms and quirks an eyebrow.

"I didn't. I forgot my glasses." Chanyeol walks around the table and where the coffee maker is placed, taking a pair of glasses from next to the sugar container and putting them on.

"You─ you won't say anything, right?" Baekhyun asks, his voice trembling a little because despite of had gotten involve with Chanyeol too, he doesn't know the professor's intentions and it’s his word against Chanyeol's, not standing much of a chance if things ever get out of hand.

Chanyeol scoffs, giving Baekhyun one last mocking look before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun ruffles his newly dyed red hair and groans as he paces around Jongdae's living room, kicking back and forth one of the cushions from the couch. Kyungsoo is trying hard to ignore him as he flips the page of the current novel he's reading; Jongin naps on one of the armchairs and Jongdae just stares at him. If looks could kill.

But Baekhyun doesn't really care, his brain is busy going over and over again about the embarrassing situation he found himself barely a few days ago and since then, Sociology classes have become a lot more of a hell than they were before. Park Chanyeol, the one person Baekhyun himself has declared his nemesis, is driving him crazy, and not exactly for the reasons Baekhyun would like. Every subtle smirk and looks the teacher throws at his direction every time he has the chance are rubbing on Baekhyun's gut and it's getting harder for him to control the need to stand up in the middle of the classroom and curse at Chanyeol until his mouth goes dry, but he had managed to control himself. Something tells him that that's exactly what Mr. Park wants and Baekhyun's not about to please him. A silent war has been declared.

"Could you stop?! Please!" Kyungsoo suddenly yells, slamming his book closed and interrupting the silence in the room, jolting Jongin awake in the process, he blinks a few times and goes back to sleep.

"I can't, my legs move on their own." Is Baekhyun's answer. He crosses his arms against his chest and his frown deepens.

"What's with you, anyway?"

Baekhyun sighs as he slumps down on the couch next to Jongdae. "Nothing."

"Is never _nothing_ with you." Jongdae rolls his eyes and pushes Baekhyun away to make more room. "But if you don't want to speak th─"

"Chanyeol found me and Mr. Shin in the teachers' room the other day." Jongdae quirks and eyebrow, waiting for a more elaborated answer. "With his hands on my dick."

"Why you never tell us things as soon as they happen?" Jongdae complains, leaning back against the backrest.

"You never ask and you're missing the point."

"What's the point, exactly?" Kyungsoo places the book on the coffee table and kicks Jongin foot to wake him up.

"I'm listening! Geez..." Jongin mumbles, sitting straight on the chair and glaring at Kyungsoo to then focus his attention on Baekhyun.

"The point is, he could open his big mouth about us."

"Aren't you just bitter because you still can't have him?" Jongdae asks seriously.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. "I could have him if I wanted to."

"Right, then why don't you?"

"You're supposed to be helping. What if he does say something?" Baekhyun rubs his face with his hands in frustration.

"He won't. He fucked you too." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Yes, but it's his word against mine. Who do you think they're gonna believe if he decides to speak?"

"You think too much. He's not going to say anything. I think Mr. Park is doing all this just to piss you off." Jongdae and Jongin nod along. "Just focus on what's important. We have an Organic Chemistry test in two days and I need you to pass me the answers, here." Kyungsoo adds, dropping their thick Organic Chemistry book over Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun sighs and flips it open, trying to push back the issue to the back of his mind as he starts to read the first lines of the page.

….

As Kyungsoo had predicted, it turned out to be a huge pissing each other off competition, mostly for Chanyeol. The teacher had seem to have taken a liking on walking on him every time he was with someone: in the bathrooms, claiming he really needed to take a piss; the teachers' room, always forgetting something; the lockers' room, apparently Chanyeol liked to go for a jog on Wednesdays after morning classes ended and of course he couldn't show up to his afternoon classes with dry sweat and dirt all over him; behind the huge tree at the back of the school, right where the football field ended, and Chanyeol just happened to be _passing by_. Baekhyun was still waiting for his moment to strike back, but the professor seemed to have nothing on him, always spending his free time reading, whether it would be on the library or the teachers' room and going home right after all his classes ended.

To say Baekhyun is angry it's an understatement, he's starting to feel desperate and sexually frustrated. He's sure he's being blue balled more times than he can actually count and all thanks to Park Chanyeol.

….

Baekhyun walks down the street, his eyes fixed on the concrete floor below his feet, arms tight around his books. He just came out of that Organic Chemistry test and hadn't been able to focus, hence, he couldn't help Kyungsoo with his answers. Maybe preparing himself for a good amount of yelling and smacking rather sooner than later, is what he needs to do. At least he’s thankful it was his last class of the day.

He curses under his breath as he waits for the traffic lights to turn red; crossing the street, he thinks that maybe a strong cup of coffee can help, so he changes directions and heads to the coffee shop he knows is just around the corner. Baekhyun is forced to stop on his tracks when he catches sight of a familiar tall figure sitting inside the shop on the table by the large window. Chanyeol is not alone and the girl sitting in front of him is rubbing her fingers on Chanyeol's hand on a way that looks way too friendly for them to be just friends.

A smirk spreads on his lips as an idea crosses his mind. He fixes his clothes and tightens his hold around his book, putting on his best smile before approaching the shop. Baekhyun pushes the door open and the bell on the door rings, no one seems to notice him except for the girl behind the counter, who only smiles at him and bows her head as a greeting. Baekhyun imitates her and then makes his way towards the table where Chanyeol is unaware of his presence. Finally, Baekhyun's time has come.

"Oh my god!" He exclaims as he reaches the table. "Yeol! I'm sorry I'm late!" Chanyeol then turns his head around to look at him with wide eyes. He blinks a few times confusedly, not knowing what to make of the sudden situation. "Did you wait for me for long?" Baekhyun keeps talking, a hand moving forward to place it over the teacher's shoulder. Chanyeol is speechless. He's so confused Baekhyun just wants to laugh right there and there, but he needs to keep his act going.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol stands up, the girl following his actions. Her face looks just as confused and Baekhyun can't help but feel a little bad for her. Just a little.

"I hope you're not too mad at me." Baekhyun pouts exaggeratedly while his fingers play with the collar of Chanyeol's shirt.

"What are you doing?" The teacher grits his teeth.

Baekhyun leans in, his mouth hovering over Chanyeol's ear as he whispers: "This is for all your shit, Park Chanyeol." He hears Chanyeol's breath hitching and he smiles, satisfied. "I see you’re busy. I have to go anyway, so... see you at home, _baby_?" Baekhyun asks later, tiptoeing again and pressing his lips in the corner of Chanyeol's mouth, lingering there enough to get the effect he wants. A pat on the taller's chest and Baekhyun leaves the shop with a huge, victorious grin plastered on his face.

He doesn't stop to see what happens, he can hear the shop's bell ringing violently and then Chanyeol's voice calling the girls name. It feels good, Baekhyun thinks as he turns around the corner and heads to Jongdae's apartment.

….

"Why are you smiling that much?" Jongdae asks suspiciously as he places the boxes of Chinese food over the coffee table.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Let's just say I just got my payback."

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"I was on my way to this coffee shop and coincidently, Chanyeol was there with a girl. On a date, I supposed, so I ruined it."

Jongdae hums. "Do you think that was smart?"

“Smart or not, I feel a lot better now."

"Well, Kyungsoo is pissed. He might fail today's test because of you." Jongdae points his finger at him.

"It's not my fucking fault he's too lazy to study by himself. Plus, I have to plan my next move."

"Talking about moves, there's this party some seniors are throwing next week and we are invited. So get your ass ready." He says, stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of rice.

Baekhyun grins widely and takes his own box of food thinking that yes, he's finally getting somewhere with this situation and that a party is exactly what he needs to relief his frustration. A night stand would do. Maybe two or three. And Park Chanyeol would be nowhere near to ruin his fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun jumps his way through the halls from the Human Sciences building, skipping a few steps, whistling and humming a random tune he heard this morning on his way to school and that has been stuck in his head since then. It doesn't matter how annoying it feels, nothing can ruin his happiness anyway. Not even the fact that he's walking to his last class of the day, his Sociology class. Chanyeol’s class.

Two teachers had congratulated him for his good results on his latest exams and a freshman gave him a blowjob in the bathrooms because _wow I like your pants, you look hot_ and who was Baekhyun to deny such a thing, especially when those thick lips promised to give him a good time. He was right, he's always right.

He turns on the last corner of the halls and smiles, he can see the door of the Sociology classroom open and the light from the windows illuminating the whole place; it almost feels like walking to Heaven or something very similar when he remembers the events from two days ago. He had finally gotten his revenge against Park Chanyeol and he's been really hoping to have caused him some trouble with whoever that girl was, he deserved it after all, for sticking his nose on places that didn't concerned him.

"Why do you look so happy?" Kyungsoo's voice reaches his ears.

Baekhyun turns around and frowns. "Where have _you_ been in these two days?"

"Ah you know, busy." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Busy with what?" He crosses his arms against his chest and stops his friend from continuing his way.

"Busy with... stuff. You didn't answer my question." Baekhyun narrows his eyes at how suspicious Kyungsoo sounds, but knowing him, he knows there's no way he will say something unless he wants to. Deciding to let it pass, Baekhyun shrugs and keeps walking. “Hey!”

"What?" Baekhyun stops again, turning around to face his friend.

"I asked you something."

"I asked you something too."

"But I asked first." Kyungsoo counter attacks and Baekhyun grimaces, pressing his lips into a thin line. Damn you, Do Kyungsoo.

"Well, you would know if you had met me and Jongdae yesterday. But then again, there was your stupid _I'm busy_ excuse. You do know that you don't have to hide that you’re fucking Jongin, do you?"

"What─"

"I mean, I would pay to watch you guys fuck." Baekhyun says with a nonchalant tone. "Fuck, I would pay just to see Jongin naked and─" He's not able to finish his sentence, Kyungsoo's smacking his hand on the back of his head with a strength Baekhyun didn't know his friend had. "What the fuck?!" Baekhyun exclaims.

"Watch your mouth, asshole."

"I'm fucking kidding!"

"But I'm not, and now you're going to tell me why are you─ _were_ you" he corrects himself at a newly sulking Baekhyun "so happy."

"I got my revenge with Mr. Park, thank you for ruin it, asswipe."

"Oh god... what did you do?" Kyungsoo asks. A smirk curls up on Baekhyun's lips and then Kyungsoo is being snatched away from the classroom door.

"Let's just say I may or may not have ruined a relationship." Baekhyun says with a smug smile.

"What? I know you're as easy as 1+1 but... ruining a relationship?" Kyungsoo frowns.

Baekhyun sighs. "I was walking home the other day and I saw Chanyeol on a coffee shop, he was with a girl, so I just when there, said a few things, kissed him and done." He shrugs, explaining what went down again.

Kyungsoo groans and smacks his hand on his forehead, trying really hard to not grab his friend by the neck and strangle him until all the stupidity leaves his body. He takes a deep breath and counts to ten, not wanting to make a scene and end up friendless.

"Do you realize... you could have ruined something important?"

"Me?" Baekhyun scoffs. "Whatever he had, he ruined it first by fucking me against his desk, I didn't point a gun to his head, and I don't really care, no one messes with me and gets out clean." Baekhyun folds his arms against his chest and looks away from the deathly glare Kyungsoo is giving him.

"Too much dick up your ass is messing with your brain cells. I can't believe you."

"I'm telling you I don't care, if this helps for him to leave me alone, then so be it."

"You just can't take the fact that one of your fucks is not following you around like a trained puppy or haven't asked you for a second round."

"Is not about that, okay?!" Baekhyun exclaims, flailing his arms in the air. "I'm just saying he shouldn't have interrupted that day with Mr. Shin and─"

"Sure, Baek... whatever." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "We should go, it's getting late."

Kyungsoo walks away with Baekhyun following behind mumbling and babbling all kinds of non-sense in the way. The Sociology classroom's still empty by the time they enter, only Chanyeol is sitting behind his desk with a pile of papers on one side and a stack of a few others on his hand, his glasses resting over the bridge of his nose; he doesn't seem to notice them until Baekhyun accidentally stumbles on a chair.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Park." Kyungsoo says, embarrassed.

"Good afternoon, Kyungsoo. Mr. Byun."

"Mr. Park." Baekhyun grins as he sits at the edge of one of the desks in the front row. Kyungsoo sighs, already aware that this is not gonna end well. "Listen, I really wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day I mean, I'm not usually like that but I just wanted to make a point."

"A point?" Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think you know what I'm talking about." Chanyeol hums and nods. "So, I'm really sorry if I caused you any trouble but I hope this serves as a lesson for you in the future to not─"

"Oh!" Chanyeol exclaims before he can finish his sentence, waving him off with his hand. "You don't have to worry about that, no problems were caused. In fact," he clears his throat and fixes his glasses over his nose "you made me a favor. I didn't know how else to tell her that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. I've been trying for two months." Chanyeol sighs. "I even told her I cheated on her and you know what she said?" He asks. Baekhyun frowns, knowing that Chanyeol doesn't want an answer and waiting for him to continue. He's starting to feel his blood boiling in his veins. "She said _'it's fine, see? Like this, we can fix all our problems'_. Communication is the key or something like that." Chanyeol scoffs. Baekhyun clenches his jaw and blinks a few times, trying really hard to show a smile. He hears Kyungsoo snorting at his back and his fingers curl tightly around the edge of the desk he's sitting on. "I've never like overly insistent people, I should thank you instead."

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something, anything that can help his hurt ego, but he's interrupted by the bustling noise of people laughing and chatting on the outside and then his classmates coming in, oblivious of the growing tension between Baekhyun and their teacher. Baekhyun squints his eyes and Chanyeol gives him the brightest, most fake smile the redhead has ever seen.

He's forced to go back to his seat next to Kyungsoo. Puffing his cheeks, he slumps down on his chair, letting his body slide down and crossing his arms against his chest as he throws glares at the man that is now on his feet to start with their class.

"That went well, don't you think?" Kyungsoo mocks him.

"Shut up, Soo... this does not ends here." Baekhyun's tone is final.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun arches his back and moans at the wet feeling of a mouth closing around his nipple, biting and sucking hard, there will be a mark there later but he couldn't care less, not when the guy is mercilessly pounding into him, pushing half of his body out of the bed and forcing him to press his hands on the floor to avoid hitting his head. The guy holds him by the legs and pulls them up, moving his hips on the right angle and pressing on his sweet spot over and over again. Baekhyun screams and pushes his hips back, meeting the other's halfway as one of his hands travel to his leaking cock, starting to pump and stroke at the same pace of the guy's thrusts. With a low and deep moan, Baekhyun comes in his hand, shooting long and thick ropes of cum over his stomach. Just a minute later, the other guy comes too.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he lets the stranger come down from his high. He's crushing him and making it hard for him to breathe, but the faster he finishes, the faster he can leave.

"You have my number, right?" The guy asks as he clasps the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah sure." Baekhyun answers distractedly from the bed. He's scrolling through his phone, not bothering on look up at him.

The guy doesn't say anything else, he simply finishes dressing and leaves. Baekhyun drops his phone and sighs once he hears the front door closing. He kicks the covers off of his body and jumps off the bed, wincing at the soreness on his lower back and the pain on his limbs. Baekhyun limps around the room, picking up his clothes to throw them to the laundry basket, if there's something he hates is a messy room. He's walking towards the bathroom when the annoying, almost broken bell rings and echoes through the walls of his small apartment. Baekhyun curses under his breath and looks around in search of something to wear, opting to throw on the dirty shirt and underwear he has in his hands.

"What?" He says with gritted teeth the moment he opens the door. He scrunches up his nose in distaste when he sees his friends standing outside, carrying plastic bags of takeout and junk food.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Jongdae speaks first, looking at his friend from head to toe. "You're naked."

"I am."

"And you smell like sex."

"I just got fucked."

"You’re unbelievable." Kyungsoo says now, shaking his head.

"What? I was bored and that was one good fuck."

"We were supposed to have a movie night." Jongdae whines. "A movie night without previous trauma."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Just get inside. Get comfortable, I'll take a quick shower." He moves aside to let them in.

"Just tell me you didn't fuck in the couch."

"We didn't."

Baekhyun hears a loud _thank god!_ from Jongdae and he shakes his head, a small smile spreading on his lips as he makes his way towards the bathroom. In ten minutes he’s out again, feeling fresh and renewed, free of gross dry cum. He slumps down next to Jongdae and steals his bowl of popcorns, shoving a handful of them into his mouth.

"And well... how was it?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "Not so bad. Pretty intense."

"And here I thought you were going celibate for Mr. Park." Jongin comments, distractedly munching on a candy bar.

Baekhyun stares at him for a long minute and then bursts out laughing, wiping fake tears out of his eyes. "You're so sweet, Jonginnie."

"What?" Jongin frowns, putting down his candy and turning his body to the side so he can have a better view of Baekhyun.

"Well... the thing is, I don't think I would ever go celibate for anyone. Especially not for an asshole like Park Chanyeol. I'd say, if I ever do, that person would have to pretty special." Baekhyun shrugs.

Kyungsoo hums and pops a peanut into his mouth, leaning his head against Jongin's shoulder. "So... the party tomorrow."

"What about it?" Baekhyun takes a sip of his soda.

"I've heard it's gonna be insane. I don't know about you, but I'm planning on drinking to unconsciousness." Jongdae says.

"I honestly can't wait. Just imagine all the available dicks that─"

"No way, I'm not saving your sore ass again like last time." Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"I'm just joking, Soo." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"No, you're not."

"I promise I'll behave and I won't give you any trouble." He says, solemnly lifting his hand as a manner of promise.

"I don't know if I can trust you." The younger narrows his eyes. "But I just hope nothing weird happens."

"What is life without weirdness, honey." Jongdae pats Kyungsoo's back.

Baekhyun snickers behind his hand, all he knows is that empty promises are his specialty.

….

The music is loud and the place is crowded. The tables are full of all kind of alcohol, some snacks and people already dancing in the center of the place. Baekhyun dances his way through the mass of sweaty bodies, a glass of vodka in one hand and a half finished cigarette in the other. He smiles and greets everyone on his way. He knows his friends are somewhere out there, but all he wants is to have some fun without anyone telling him to slow down on the alcohol.

He stays by the dancing floor, dancing with everyone and no one at the same time, just randomly swaying his body at the rhythm of the music, letting different pairs of arms wrap around his waist while he brushes his ass on the guys' crotches, smirking and biting on his lip when he as much as feels the effect he has on them.

He finds a pair of arms particularly enjoyable. They're strong and muscular. Baekhyun  moans lowly when he feels a large hand sneaking under his shirt, caressing the damp skin of his stomach; he rolls his head back with his eyes closed, letting the stranger pull him closer and stretching his neck to let him press his nose and mouth there, smiling when he feels the light bite on his skin.

Baekhyun can feel his cock slowly coming to life and for what he can feel on his back, the stranger is no different. He lets him fumble with the button of his pants, fingers teasing the waistband of his underwear. Baekhyun then turns around, smile widening when he finds a sharp jaw and hard eyes, blonde hair messily sticking to his forehead and thin, red lips that will look adorable wrapped around his hard dick.

Baekhyun places his hands on the other's chest and slide them up until his fingers are locking behind his neck. The stranger's hands move down his waist until they reach his ass, squeezing and pressing him closer while Baekhyun traps his lips on a fierce and searing kiss, full of teeth and tongue, of push and pull and thrust of hips. A moan escapes his lips, drowning on the other's mouth, completely forgetting they’re still in public and that there’s people merely a few inches away from them.

The night is just starting.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo groans as he pushes from the face a very drunk Jongin away and keeps his arms stretched to avoid him from getting closer again. It's around three in the morning and the party had almost died down; just a few people are left, some of them passed out in the couches and the floor and some of them throwing up in the pool. Kyungsoo pities whoever the owner of the house is.

"If you try to kiss me again, I'll kick you in the balls, you reek." Kyungsoo grits his teeth at Jongin.

"Soo~" Jongin whines cutely or at least tries to, but fails miserably when a rather violent hiccup comes out of his mouth. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pushes him away again.

"I wanna go home, where the hell is Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks, leaning closer to Jongdae.

The latter shrugs as he attempts to take a sip from his already empty bottle. He sniffles and drops it to the floor.

"How should I know? He's probably somewhere with someone's dick up his ass." Jongdae sighs and kicks the bottle, making it crash against the wall in front of him and break.

"We should go and leave him here. That will probably teach him to be considerate towards his friends." Kyungsoo crosses his arms against his chest and frowns, ignoring how Jongin is now snuggling on his side and resting his head on his shoulder, mumbling sleepy nonsense.

"No way in hell." Jongdae shakes his head. "I don't think I'll be in any conditions tomorrow to put up with his constant nagging. Go if you want to, I'll wait for him."

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, considers Jongdae's offers. His boyf─ his friend is now snoring on his shoulder and will probably start to drool soon. "No it's fine, just let me─" he grunts, wriggling his shoulder to shake Jongin off of him and the younger falls on his side, smashing his face against the armrest. Jongin clicks his tongue a few times and turns around, giving Kyungsoo his back and hugs a cushion, going straight back to sleep. "This sucks, remind me not to come to a freshmen's party ever again?"

Jongdae hums and bends over a little. "You should check on Jongin," he says casually, ignoring his friend's previous words "I don't think he's breathing."

Kyungsoo panics for a moment and scrambles away, taking Jongin by the shoulders to get him on his back and places his fingers below the younger's nose. He lets out a sigh of relief when he feels Jongin's hot breathing against his skin, is soft and low, but it's there, so he pushes him away again.

They stay in silence for a while, the only noise hearable being Jongin's snoring and the casual slurping, everyone else have already passed out. A moment later the sound of steps echo in the empty room and wakes Kyungsoo and Jongdae up from their daze; they jump off of the couch and Kyungsoo strides towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He hisses.

"I was just─" He points to the stairs, but gets interrupted by Kyungsoo.

"We've been waiting for you for hours! It's late and we want to go home!"

"Well, you should have left then, you knew I was─"

"You're un-fucking-believable."

"And you're making a big deal out of nothing. I'm here now, let's go."

"Who were you with anyway?" Jongdae asks as they walk towards the door. Kyungsoo having to basically drag Jongin along.

"Just some guy." Baekhyun shrugs it off. "It wasn't really─"

"Oh, hi again." Baekhyun gets interrupted by a familiar voice and he turns around to find the guy he was with just a moment ago standing behind them with a drowsy expression on his face. No one says anything, the guy smiles awkwardly and bows before scurrying away.

"Was that─ do you know him?" Jongdae asks once the other is gone.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Not really, but he has a nice dick." He says, disinterested.

"Holy shit."

"What? Do _you_ know him?" Baekhyun folds his arms against his chest and quirks an eyebrow.

"That's Oh Sehun!" He exclaims, but Baekhyun just looks at him as confused as ever. "He's Mr. Park's nephew!" Baekhyun's face seems at the edge of being terrified, but in just a second his entire face lights up and his standing position changes a little to the side.

"Well, congratulations, you've outdone yourself this time." Kyungsoo scoffs. "You fucked an 18 year old kid."

"In my defense, he doesn't look 18 at all!" Baekhyun points to the door from where Sehun had left.

Kyungsoo sighs. "Let's go before I smack you." He says, starting to walk again and pushing his friends aside to pass with a still half asleep Jongin clinging at him.

"And... how was it?" Jongdae pries once Kyungsoo is out of hearing range. "He just entered college and I've already heard really good things about him."

Baekhyun grins and wriggles his eyebrows, swaying his hips as he walks away.

….

"I swear I didn't know he was Chanyeol's relative!" Baekhyun exclaims as they make their way down the hall, to their next class. He quickly feels eyes on him and lowers his voice. "I'm serious this time, it was just a random guy who started groping me while dancing."

"Well, surely you have all the luck in the world." Kyungsoo lets out sarcastically.

"But... giving the situation a second thought, this could be a good thing."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I have to get back to Mr. Park for the little girlfriend incident."

"Here we go again." Kyungsoo groans. "Can you just leave it alone?"

"Not until that asshole is on his knees begging me to suck his dick."

"Wow." Jongin mutters and decides that it's too early to be listening to Byun Baekhyun speak his nonsense.

"This is not gonna end well, I know this is not gonna end well." Kyungsoo mumbles to himself.

Baekhyun ignores him and makes them stop when he sees the door of their classroom open and the lights on. "Follow my lead, okay?" He mutters to them, resuming his walking with that movement of his hips that can only mean bad things. "─and he told me his name was Sehun." He says when he enters the room, holding back a smile of victory when he sees Chanyeol sitting at his desk, as always. "Oh Sehun I believe?" He feigns a confused face and shrugs his shoulder. Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Jongin just stand there, playing along and pretending to be listening. "He had me screaming all night with his big and delicious di─" The clearing of a throat interrupts him, and a triumphant smile spreads on his lips as he turns around to face their teacher.

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Byun. You're in a classroom." Chanyeol says, a deep frown marring his handsome face and Baekhyun is not thinking how good he looks right now, with his glasses perched over the bridge of his nose and his hair a little messy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Park. I didn't know that now it's also forbidden to express myself freely."

"Don't provoke me, Byun." Chanyeol hisses with a menacing tone. "Go sit, now."

Baekhyun presses his lips into a thin line. That wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting to have from Chanyeol, if anything, he was expecting for the guy to explode, to yell and throw empty threats at him for fucking his ─probably─ precious nephew, it was worth to test the waters before starting with his actual plan. Chanyeol goes back to his papers, ignoring the glares Baekhyun gives him from his seat in the back.

"That didn't go well." Jongdae tells him. Baekhyun growls. "Did you uh─ did you actually fucked him? You actually didn’t look so pleased before we left the party." He asks, out of mere curiosity.

"No!" Baekhyun hisses in a low voice so Chanyeol won't hear. "It all started so well, but the stupid kid was so wasted he fell asleep. I had to jerk myself off in the bathroom." He kicks the desk in front of him and slumps against the backrest with his arms crossed against his chest.

"What the hell, Baek. Then why─"

"Chanyeol doesn't need to know that, does he?"

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, planning to come out with a snarky remark the moment the room starts to fill with people and Mr. Park gets on his feet to start with the lesson. Baekhyun spends the whole class throwing daggers at his teacher, that talks and talks and talks non-stop as he walks around the desks and the front of the class. He doesn't seem fazed one bit at Baekhyun's earlier remarks and that only makes his blood boil even more.

When the class finally ends and Baekhyun can get out of that torture, he runs away, leaving his friends behind and screaming how he needs to go to the bathroom really bad. Even though it’s partially true, what he really needs is to scream his lungs out of frustration. Park Chanyeol frustrates him to no end, the tall teacher is the most difficult person Baekhyun has had the bad luck ─depending on your point of view─ to come across with and worst, the most difficult person that has had Baekhyun bent over a desk with his dick balls deep in his ass. Park Chanyeol is hard to mislead, he isn't like the rest of guys that with just a few sweet words and empty promises he could get rid of. Park Chanyeol is difficult to read. He's a challenge ─a handsome and sexy challenge─ that Baekhyun is not willing to lose against to.

Baekhyun would never admit it out loud, but the professor makes his stomach feel funny every time he’s close, it makes his heart run entire marathons and never gets tired and his chest tightens almost painfully, making it hard to breath. He likes Chanyeol, very deep inside he knows he likes the teacher more than he probably should; but Baekhyun is stubborn and when he starts something, he has to finish it. Making Park Chanyeol's life a living hell is just another source of fun for him, although his real motives are completely different. He wants to have Chanyeol. He wants for Chanyeol to be him the one surrendering at his feet and asking him to be his and Baekhyun's not going to stop until he gets what he wants.

Because Byun Baekhyun always gets what he wants.


End file.
